


But why yellow?

by ceeainthereforthat



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-04
Updated: 2014-06-04
Packaged: 2018-02-03 10:06:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1740734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ceeainthereforthat/pseuds/ceeainthereforthat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ficlet of Castiel stumbling into a pride parade.</p>
            </blockquote>





	But why yellow?

Castiel accepted the free condom because everyone else did. He didn’t think too hard about it, just said “thank you” and made eye contact when he smiled at the man who’d shoved the bowl at him. He put it in the right pocket of his trench coat and walked into the middle of the street, where thousands of people danced and waved colorful flags.

Some of them invited him to dance, which he tried to do. He didn’t think anyone was laughing at him, exactly, but he got a lot of help with dancing. Standing behind your dancing student and guiding hip movements seemed like a custom. So did the cheek kissing, and passing the smoldering marijuana cigarettes to the left even if you didn’t have any.

It took over an hour for Cas to travel down one block. He’d seen his face in the reflection of a cafe window, and he had kiss marks all over his face, just as colorful as the flags. Along the way he petted fifteen poodle crossbreeds and accepted tiny drinks named things like a Slippery Nipple and a Rocky Mountain Bear Fucker. Most of them were very sweet.

He got another half block before he felt like he’d really gotten the hang of dancing, as long as the other dancer helped a bit. They were always willing to help refine a shoulder roll or the proper way to shimmy.

He discovered that he liked a little drink called a Bumble Bee at the end of that block. It tasted of honey and an undertone of peat moss, and he went into the closest pub and got another. And another, and a friendly kiss from a six and a half foot tall woman named Madame Tonya.

Castiel had never had so much fun. Dean should have been here. He would like a party with so much kissing. He tried to call Dean and left a voicemail about drinking Bumble Bees and dancing in the street and how Dean should really come and see this. He promised to leave his GPS on so Dean would be able to find him. Then Madame Tonya wanted to teach him how to step out lively and they wound up in a bar called The Boots and Saddle Saloon, giggling to “Boot Scootin’ For Beginners.”

And that’s where Dean found him, with someone’s borrowed hat on his head doing heel splits and pivot turns to the music. He introduced Dean to Madame Tonya and her friend Julie Chevrolet and her boyfriend John and the waiter who kept bringing him Bumble Bee after Bumble Bee who answered only to Wolf.

Castiel didn’t know how Dean had made it all the way down the street without collecting a single kiss when Castiel had so many; so Castiel leaned over and grabbed Dean around the waist and kissed him, friendly, the way Madame Tonya had showed him.

Dean looked so surprised Castiel started giggling all over again. He might have been drunk. A little. He’d had a lot of Bumble Bees, and he had started to feel something. Dean scowled and Castiel kissed him again, just to see what he would do.

Then it was Castiel’s turn to be surprised. Dean grabbed him with both hands, dragged him close, and kissed him real friendly to a chorus of catcalls and whistles. He took the hat off Castiel’s head and held it up to shield the moment, but someone (Castiel bet it was Julie Chevrolet. He could smell her flowerbomb perfume) took the hat away and Dean just kept on kissing, like he didn’t really care who saw him and maybe, right here and just then, he didn’t.

They only stayed long enough for Dean to accept a beer and then spin Cas out for a two-step. Castiel wanted to dance another, and another, and ten more besides, slow, slow, quick quick, with Dean guiding him across the floor until the night ended. But Dean stopped at one and it was time to say goodbye.

Dean didn’t kiss anyone else as friendly as he’d kissed Castiel, but he got plenty of hugs and laughed at whatever Madame Tonya had whispered in his ear. Dean took Castiel’s hand led him up side streets back to the hotel.

When Castiel fished the condom wrapper out of his pocket and gave it to Dean, it made all the lines by his eyes crinkle up.

“Yellow?”


End file.
